


Hematolagnia

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Bloodplay, Kink Challenge, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hematolagnia – Sexual stimulation from blood, bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hematolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by **Ayrton-Senna-Silva** on Tumblr

Niki was positive there hadn’t been a single indication of James’ underlying fetish. In all the years he’d known him, all the accidents and infirmaries the Shunt had been in without issue, Niki would never have guessed. But there it is…or rather, there James is, eyes blissfully closed as he sucks deeply on Niki’s fingers. And Niki, trapped between the Brit and the kitchen counter, can only squirm as every delicious pull on his fingers sends jolts of pleasure to his cock.

When James’ tongue swirls around the tips of Niki’s fingers, the Austrian lets out a sharp gasp and a strangled ‘ _James’._ He regrets it immediately when the man seems to regain his senses and pulls away looking mortified, his lips plump and a lovely shade of red from Niki’s blood.

“Oh god,” James groans, looking horrified and suddenly refusing to meet Niki’s eye, and despite being the one standing there with a sliced palm and bloody fingers, Niki almost feels sorry for him. A stifling silence descends on the kitchen and Niki is sure he should be yelling, or disgusted, or one of the many things he isn’t, but all he can focus on is the fact that he’s stuck in an uncomfortable limbo between arousal and discomfort and James looks like he’s on the verge of bolting.  

“James,” the blond flinches at the brunet’s level tone and noticeably thickened accent; the way it tended to get when Niki was incensed - or terribly horny.

“Either continue your inept methods of first aid, or get me a plaster, _arschloch,_ ” he’s delighted by the way James looks at him stupidly for a few moments, hand still pressed to his mouth. Niki arches his eyebrows expectantly before James’ hand slowly falls away from his face and he takes a few steps forward, reaching out and tentatively gripping the wrist of the hand that bore the knife wound Niki had foolishly sustained whilst preparing dinner.

Niki sighs as James ducks his head and drags his tongue along Niki’s fingers, following the vivid red trails and gaining confidence as he presses his tongue between each of his fingers before turning Niki’s hand over and dragging the flat of his tongue over the nasty slice. Niki hisses through his teeth, but the sound tapers into a moan when James uses his body to pin him against the bunker and the Brit’s clothed cock rubs against Niki’s own.

“Thank you,” James mutters as he laps at Niki’s hand like a dog, rutting their hips together as he takes Niki’s fingers into his mouth and sucks desperately. That’s how they’re still positioned when Niki comes with a loud moan minutes later, with James only seconds after him.


End file.
